


Out of Here

by tansypool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansypool/pseuds/tansypool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned would rather not be out with Robert and Brandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

> From the otpprompts post on Tumblr: "Imagine Person A being at a party as they receive a snapchat from Person B, that shows off their bare chest and/or stomach and Person A gets so flustered and surprised that they accidentally choke on their drink."

Robert and Brandon always insisted on dragging him out now that he could legally drink, but Ned would have rathered be anywhere else that was not surrounded by drunken acquaintances and his drunken older brother and best friend.

He knew, too, that Catelyn was home alone - she had told him, and had spent half the evening texting him, listening to his whining about strangers and cheap beer. She in turn had responded with her own evening's plans.

_I'm just drinking tea. Contemplating a bath. Boring, I know._

_It cannot be more boring than this._

Fifteen minutes into Brandon rambling about Ashara or Alyssa or someone, Ned’s phone buzzed in his pocket. With a mouthful of some foul drink he’d been handed, he opened Snapchat, and promptly choked on his drink at the same time Brandon said some perverted joke that everybody was laughing at. Catelyn was usually not one for messaging anything beyond implication.

He promptly stood up. “I’m off.”

"Dear brother, the night is still young!" Brandon beckoned for him to return to his seat, but Ned only paused to place his drink on the empty chair, before turning around and leaving.

~

Catelyn answered the door with a dressing gown pulled tight around her and her hair still wet from her bath. A smirk played upon her face, though it was promptly removed by the press of Ned's lips as soon as the door was closed behind them.


End file.
